sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Bailey Sora Laran
Bailey Laran (0 ISY— ), a Human born on Coruscant, is a strange and charismatic individual, and the last person one would expect to have held the rank of Imperial Moff. She is known as an affectionate person, and very caring to those around her. She is quite controversial in the Empire, known for her policies regarding xenotypes (aliens) and the war itself. As though who know her well, however, things are not completely as they seem. History (0 ISY—17 ISY) The Laran family was among the most noted Senators. Every Generation of the Laran family, in known and written history, had been a Senator of the Old Republic. The family even claimed to have had members in the Senate predating the formation of the Jedi Council. The birth of the Empire also saw the birth of Bailey Laran. Named after her grandfather, she was to be the first descandant of the family to not serve within the Old Republic's Senate. She grew up with her grand father's ramblings of people with powers and of a great society with out oppression and a society that actually voted on their decisions without a caretaker overseeing the actions. Bailey never completely believed her grandfather. She had never seen this 'great society' that her elder would talk to her about. She also realized the dangers of such fantasies when Stormtroopers stormed their apartment in Coruscant and took both her father and grandfather for treason. They were executed not 2 months later. She swore that she would never allow fantasies of grandeur or innocence get in her way. She would not end in the way that her family had. The young woman at the age of 17 (17 ISY) moved to Corellia. She decided that the instability on the planet would be easier for her to manipulate the Government. She would become a Senator again, and she would reclaim her glory and go back to Coruscant, and rule it. She would choose who was the traitor, instead of someone else choosing for her. IC History (17 ISY—32 ISY) Bailey found herself not enjoying the freedoms the New Republic gave. It allowed for far to much crime and way to much infidelity. The corruption that plagued the Empire, plagued the New Republic - with out the checks that the Empire granted! The woman knew that she would never be able to bring up a Neo-Imperial Faction onto such a vital part of the New Republic. She decided to join the Secessionist Parties, going to rallies, and dedicated large amounts of her income towards the implacement of sympathetic officials. While Bailey never played a direct role in these events, she did give a huge amount of the Laran fortune into the efforts. She was very disappointed when the movement failed in 32 ISY, but continued going forward - moving up within the Government. Recent Times (33 ISY—Present) Life as a Planetary Governor After the secessionist movement failed, Bailey found herself in a odd situation. She could continue to rise through the ranks, her charisma getting her to any point that she wanted, but she found herself not wanting to be apart of the Republic. She still felt like she wanted, needed to be with the Empire. It was all she ever knew. Fortunately for her, she was there to see the fall of the New Republic. She watched as the Corellian Forces dwindled away and the Empire took full force of the planet. She even helped as much as she could, misdirecting forces to locations that would do the least amount of help. She welcomed the imperial oppression again, glad to see that she was not wrong in choosing the Emperor over the Senate. She continued to work her way up, this time with a renewed vigor. She was eventually promoted to Planetary Governor of the planet, where she was able to better assist the empire. She served as the Planetary governor of the planet for over 6 months, instating controversial policies such as a 'Pro-Alien' perspective in government and Planetary Defense. She even had a woman by the name of Twila Virda as her Colonel in the CorSec security forces. She continued to adopt different and more intricate policies that included buying and selling with Merr-Son Corporation, Zhao Corporation, and even Rendili Stradrive. She focused on not only building buisness relations with entities outside of the empire but also with building personal relationships with those that worked under her. It is Ironic that the single worst event in her life, would be preceded by the best. Corellia with it's dealings with the independent orginizations and it's pro-Alien policies drew alot of attention from the Imperial internal orginizations. The ISB decided to bring a lock down on the planet and arrest all high officials. This act brought Bailey and all of those under her into an Imperial Prison. She was tortured and interogated for hours on end about quesitons of an orginazation she had barely heard about, Maffi. Twila Virda, her colonel and good friend, had been found to have relations and ties with the underground Syndicate and Bailey was immediatly chastised for her protection of the woman. This might have been the end of the Governor if not for another plot that had been discovered immediately after this one. Danik Kreldin, a general who was believed to be dead, had been plotting to take over the Empire with a coup. This Coup involved several of high ranking officers that went as high as Admirals. This coup left the Empire disorganized and disenfranchised. Using what contacts she had left, and her fortune - Bailey was able to move up in rank to Imperial Moff over the Core-world Sectors. She gained control of Selene, Corellia, and Coruscant. Using her new found power, she set upon instituting a reorginization of the Empire's civillian Government and a better grip of it's Military. Moff Directive As a moff, Laran had many challenges ahead of her. She had the daunting task of reorganizing several sector defense fleets into more efficient and deadlier units. She began instituting training drills and a reorganization of several of the ships into smaller units to more effectively fight an enemy that would come from different directions. This plan heavily relied on Imperial fleet support, as it would break up the ships from one centralized unit into several smaller ones. This strategy, while extremely effective in training simulations, never saw real combat as the war had escalated in the Empire's favor and the battles were far more remote locations. With the sectors secure, Bailey turned towards political affairs. After consulting with several of her staff and a few tours of the planets to gauge the pulse of the people, Bailey found that there tidings of dissent amongst the citizenry. It was apparent that Humans enjoyed several rights that aliens did not. Humans were considered citizens and could vote, could serve in office, could also be apart of the defense fleets. This wasn't true for most aliens — at least not without a human sponsor. In a sector-wide address, Bailey freed the aliens and abolished the 'subject' class. She gave them full rights as citizens and even instituted a new set of courts that would judge cases impartially with no prejudice or corruption. She instated a police force and even commissioned a council of 'non-Human' affairs that would work on the behalf of aliens with in her sector. She also used her political power to sway other moffs in the surrounding sectors to enact similar legislation. While this legislation, and her diligent pandering to the aliens, did increase her ratings and repoire, Bailey still had to contend with the anti-alien stigma the Empire was known for. Enjoying life as a moff, Laran found herself wanting to have even more power. She wished to move up so that she could shape the Empire the way she wished. Using what leverage she could, and brokering a slew of under-the-table deals, the moff was given command of an Imperial Task Force. While this did put her at rather abrasive odds with the Naval officer in charge of the Task Force, she nonetheless set herself up in [[I2SD Inquisitor|HIMS Inquisitor]], and considered it her crowning achievement-to-date on her dossier. An Imperial Captain An Imperial Captain of Task Force inquisitor came with it's own advantages and disadvantages. The ex-moff was not as welcomed as once hoped. Not only was her gender an issue, but the military personnel didn't fully accept her as one of their own. She consistently found herself fighting an uphill battle against several of the department heads, attempting to prove herself. She was also able to make great friends. She often found her self talking with Keline Nelhem, Krieg Inrokana, and even Liza Molokai. These friendships would prove trivial as her the greatest pinnacle of her success would also move towards her downfall. The Captain often found herself wondering about the lost planets. The people who were affected by these wars. Finding that the New Republic had left them to the pirates and the Empire was not willing to give the resources until the New Republic was destroyed - she fell into a quandry. Should she stay with the Empire or find something else? After a few weeks of debate she decided that it was time to retire. She turned in her resignation and after several 'education' camps and two tense meetings with the sith - she was let go and went off to find her fortune. She had finally found herself on tatooine. Appearance & Equipment OOC Information Laran, Bailey Sora Laran, Bailey Sora Laran, Bailey Sora